Long Time Gone
by Defying-Gravity-Girl
Summary: Just as Bella agrees to marry Edward, a terrible new vampire comes. Trying to take her for his own, the vampire takes her away to a new place and time, not realizing who was living in that place and time! And human! BellaXEdward Mason!
1. She said Yes

I twisted the small metal ring on my finger this way and that as the shiny Volvo pulled into Charlie's driveway. I took one deep breath and walked out the door to greet him. He was smiling, his face radiant and flawless.

"Shall we go?" he said smoothly.

"I don't see why I couldn't drive myself. I know the way." I said as we climbed into his car.

"Because," he chuckled, "you would kill yourself." I stuck my tongue out at him. After that, neither of us could think of anything to say so we went on in silence as I twiddled with my ring. He must have noticed because he finally broke the silence with, "Do you have an answer?" I sighed in exasperation,

"Edward…"  
"What?" he cut me off, "why won't you marry me?" I thought about it briefly and then answered.

"Because I don't want to end up like my parents with nothing but bad memories, a horrible lesson learned and a kid with a broken family." I almost yelled. "Now give me one reason as good as those why I should marry you," I demanded. He paused for a moment with a look of thought upon his face. The large white house was finally coming into view when he finally answered. He pulled the car to a stop about a fourth of a mile away and turned to me, cupped my face in his hands and said, "You want to know why you should marry me? Because I love you, you love me, and if we do this, then I will finally know that we are meant to be together forever and I swear that I," he paused and took a deep breath, "I will bite you." He whispered.

"Yes." I breathed. "I'll marry you." He smiled and took my hand, and with that, we drove up to the large white house, to see my future family/in-laws.

**Please, please, please review! I want to know what you think! If you hate it, tell me! I can change! If you love it, tell me! I can leave it just as it is. Tell me what **_**you**_** want me to write in this! This story is for you!**


	2. Hello, Mr HeartAche

"What we need," declared Alice "is some champagne! Every engagement deserves champagne!" she laughed melodically and skipped from the room with Jasper in-tow. Esme smiled lovingly and opened her arms wide,

"Welcome to the family deary," and hugged in an iron grasp. I was so happy that I cried. Everything that I had ever wanted was finally coming true! After about a half an hour of more congratulations, Alice returned with the champagne and we partied on for as long as I would allow, which was not long.

As I prepared to depart, there was a ring on the doorbell.

"Expecting anyone?" Esme asked everyone as she moved towards the door. When she opened it, there stood an average height man with all the perfect characteristics of a vampire. Beside him were three equally stunning girls, two of which were tall and curvy, the other one was regular height with only slight curves, but with a dazzling a face and great hair!

"Can I help you, sir?" Esme asked warmly.

"Yes," the man replied coolly, "I was just passing through the town and heard that this was where the Cullens live. You see, I've always been fascinated by your way of living and thought it would be a wonderful learning experience."

"Oh, well that's very kind of you to say so but you see, this isn't the best time," Esme stated, sounding a little surprised, "You see…" but he cut her off.

"Yes, I thought I smelled a human." He said, taking a step in. Edward moved defensively in front of me, but held my hand tight.

"I promise I'll do her no harm, I've already eaten today." He chuckled. Edward relaxed, but only slightly.

"It's nothing we haven't heard before," he said defensively.

"Oh yes, I'm sure she's caused quite a bit of trouble before, haven't you?" he said as he waved a large hand at me as if I were a child.

"Sir," Carlisle blocked us from view and began ushering the man out, "I think it would be best if you…"

"Its fine, Carlisle," said Edward, beginning to drag me to the door, "Bella and I are leaving." We pushed past the man and ran from the house.

As we got into Edward's shiny Volvo, he growled and hastened to get out of the area.

"Why is it they always come at the worst time?" he grumbled, "What does the universe have against us?" We both knew the answer and would never admit it. A vampire and a human in love? That just messed with the natural order of things! I just sighed and said,

"Well maybe they really are just passing through? I'm sure we've got nothing to worry about." That, too, we both knew wasn't true. It had been years since we had seen Victoria, Laurent, or anyone else from their family. They had all been destroyed. But now, now we could sense trouble arising anew. What were we to do? Before I knew it, we were pulling in front of the little house that was Charlie and my own home. Edward began to unbuckle but I but my hand on his.

"No, you better go to your family and see what's going on. The vampires are probably still there."

"But Bella, what if they…"

"I'll be fine," I insisted. I kissed him on the cheek, opened the door and walked up to Charlie's house. At the door I turned a round, signaled Edward to leave. The moment he did I regretted it. I was lonely and felt vulnerable .I took my mind off my troubles by starting Charlie's dinner. I popped some Prego in the micro wave and started some water boiling. I puttered around the kitchen for a while, occasionally stirring the spaghetti, without ever noticing the strange draft going through the room. I didn't notice it until I was shivering in cold. When I looked to see what was causing the cold draft, I noticed that the door was wide open. This disturbed me and I immediately knew that I was no longer alone.

"Charlie," I yelled, "Edward? Hello…" When I turned back to the stove I gasped in fear. There stood the man and his three female minions, with menacing smiles stretching from ear to ear.

**I know… I write really short chapters but, bear with me! Well, you know the drill! No review, no happy! (Basically, I get depressed and feel like Emma's the only one who's reading this and then I don't write and get distracted like……butterfly….)**


	3. Long Time Gone

The man began to walk towards me with his hand outstretched.

"Come now, we're not going to hurt you." I just spat and spun on my heel, preparing to sprint through door. But before I could put one foot before the other, they were on me. Two girls held my arms in an iron grasp. I struggled but to no avail. The man slowly moved in front of me. "You are such a beautiful young lady, aren't you?" What was I, a dog? He raised his and moved it towards my face. Seconds before he touched me, I screamed,

"Edward!" but it was too late. His hand went over my mouth and the room began to spin. I was disoriented and saw blurs of color, images flashing, and before I knew it, the dizzy strain sent me into unconsciousness.

I awoke what seemed like eons later under a coarse blanket. I moaned and wiggled a little.  
"Where, where…" and then it all came flowing back to me: the vampire man, his minions, and the dizzy disorientation. I leapt up, but a cool hand pushed me back, not forcefully, but carefully, as if too much pressure might send me back into unconsciousness. I didn't care. I thrashed around and screamed.

"Let me go! Stay away!"

"Whoa, kid, don't attack me!" I stopped thrashing enough to look into my captor's eyes. It was one of the three girls. Her dark amber eyes looked shocking against her maroon-brown hair. I glared at her through squinting eyes.

"What do you people want me for?" she made a scoffing sound.

"First of all, there's only one person who wants anything to do with you, and that's Croy. Oh, by the way," she said as she walked over a dark walnut table in the corner of the small, badly lit room, where a series of garments which looked like slips lay, "You are to call him William in this time. Oh that reminds me." She ran to stand right in front of me. She stood tall and in a formal voice began to monologue.

"Ahem. Welcome to Chicago, 1918…" she said some other things for a moment but I was lost in jaw-dropping awe. Was this some coincidence or were they purposefully preying on my emotions? 1918? That means that Edward's here… I immediate snapped back into focus, now making sure not to miss a beat.

"I am Melinda, please call me Matilda here, it's a little more fitting for a poor freaking bread maker. You are not to address the two banshees that follow William or 'Billy' as you might hear him called. Do not ask any of them questions. Do not talk to them unless you are spoken to. Answer as specifically, clearly, and truthfully as possible. They are strong and you do not want to get in trouble with them, so watch out! If you see anyone you think you recognize, do not, I repeat do NOT speak to them. That will just cause more pain then anything." With that, her tough resolve dissolved and she went to her knees so her eyes were level with mine.

"Listen, kid, I don't want anything to happen to you. I like you! You're tough, strong, but weak at the same time. I know what you are going through, and I can't stand it. So with that in mind, welcome to Cro…William's harem." She threw the different smocks and slips at me and said,

"Here, I'll show you how to put this crap on." At that moment I realized that all I had had on was a cotton undergarment. It kind of reminded me of underwear with a dress built in with a ribbon. I put on some extremely white tights as Matilda pined up my hair in a dainty bun. I kept silent through the whole thing. As I slipped on some rough brown leather ankle-boot-looking shoes Matilda spoke up, "So, what's that boy of yours like?" she said as she pulled my corset, forcing my chest out.

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Sorry," she muttered, loosening my corset a little. "So, anyways. Yeah, Edward. I didn't get a good look at him, but he was awfully protective of you. That's got to be kind of nice." I thought really hard about that.

"Well, I'm a danger magnet, so being protected is handy, but you need a little breathing room, you know?" Thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

"You can't blame him, can you? I mean, isn't him loosing control and destroying you one day a constant threat?" she continued, not noticing my tears. She handed me a thin-cotton shirt-type thing, I buttoned it up and waited for the next piece.

"I guess it is a bit of a threat, but that's one thing I thought changing would fix. There would be much less danger." She "hmm"d in agreement. I finally slipped into the pale maroon dress with a rather high, stiff collar and looked at myself in the mirror, though the dim lighting once again made this difficult. I didn't look like me, that much was for sure.

"So, you have talked about it…Changing you, I mean." She said absently, as she looked me up and down, seeming satisfied with her work.

"Yeah," I sighed, "That…That's…" I forced down a shuddered sob, "That's why we got engaged."

"Engaged?" she stiffened.

"  
Yes. Today, yesterday, well, that day, Edward asked me to marry me for the millionth time. I said yes." The next thing I knew, Matilda had disappeared through the door.


	4. Luck in My Eye

Utterly confused, I resolved to wait in the room until Matilda returned. I turned my attention back to the mirror. I looked carefully at my body because something seemed different, out of place. After inspecting my curves, height, all my features, I realized what it was. I rushed through the door, forgetting my plan to wait. As I did, I entered a well lit room wall of windows with a large bread oven occupying most of the space. Through the door opposite me stormed Malinda. Before she saw me, I clamped my hand on her arm,

"A: Why did you storm from the room like that?" I demanded, "B: Why the hell am I 16 years old?" She just glared at me and after a moment's silence, with me panting in exasperation and near anger, she answered.

"I left because I don't think that anyone who's engaged should be ripped away from them for another ASS. You're meant to be with that someone and being forced upon someone else is sock and wrong. As to why your age changed, time gets weird like that. It probably focused on a recent large event and stuck wit that age, since you're going back in time, so does your age. Did anything major happen when you were 16?" I shook my head. Nothing came to mind. "Well then maybe you're not 16, did something big happen when you were 17, perhaps?" I pondered that for a moment. Something big had definitely happened: Meeting Edward. But did I really want to tell her? I just nodded vigorously.

"I figured," she muttered, and walked over to a small wooden cabinet where she got out all the making s for bread. "So, its time life as a bread maker 101. Are you ready?"

My un-aging was my first bit of luck. All women beg to be younger, and I was no exception. I was so relieved to be nearly four years younger. I felt fresher, happier, and lighter. Best of all, I was the perfect age for a certain young vampire I knew…

After Matilda showed me how to make bread and I failed miserably, she decided I would be best on the town. We went first to a store to buy me some clothes of my own, my favorite being a dark purple patterned skirt and a broche for my shirts to match. We then went to a small bakery where a short, tan, balding man stood at the counter putting out bread for displays. When we walked in the door and the little bell rang he explained

"Matilda! Oh, and who is this little daisy?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hello, Ernie, this is Isabella, my niece." Niece? "Her family's a bit low on money, so she got sent out her with me." She hugged me close with her arm.

"Ahh, so what can I do for you today, my sweet?"

"The usual, I've got a beautiful basket of bread for a mere $5." She said musically.

"Five dollars? You are an expensive date, my dear, but for you, nothing is too pricey! Five dollars for the bread,"

"Thank you, Ernie." She blew him a kiss as we left. As we crossed the street to go to a store for more ingredients, a large black car (old fashioned, duh!) nearly ran us over. I screamed and Matilda scooped me up with her hand and swept me across the street. There was screaming from within the car and the car swerved to stop at the curb. An infuriated young man rushed over to us from the car as soon as he finished screaming at the driver who remained inside. The first thing that I noticed was his copper-brown hair and shocking green eyes. His voice flowed out, not as musical and smooth as I expected as I'd thought, but I knew his voice well.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss!" Edward exclaimed. lucky bit number two.

**Once again, sry this is so short. I think in really short bits! Hope u loved it! U knows the drill: REVIEW! Review!**

**BTW: there were some complaints about being reeeeaaly confusing in ch. 3….if you have any comment, please let me know!**


	5. We'll Meet Again

**BTW: The italics means that is what Bella is thinking. I hope to answer a few more questions her and maybe not hop around so much…Enjoy! Also, Edwardian is the time period and has nothing to do with Edward. :'(**

Seeing the one you love in a completely different way than you're used to and them having no idea who you are is, well, weird! I sat there open mouthed while the love of my life rambled on to me like I was a complete stranger whom his driver had nearly run over.

"Once again, I am terribly sorry. If there is anything I can ever do for you…" _Kiss me! _I wanted to scream, but restrained myself. "I am Edward Mason, by the way. Junior. Are you sure you're all right?" I must have looked like a lunatic, just gawking at him silently.

"Oh, er, yeah, I'm fine." I finally said. "I'm Bell…Isabella."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Isabella." He shook my hand with a friendly smile.

"Bella!" I heard Matilda scream from behind me.

"I think your friend's getting impatient. You are sire you are all right?" he asked. _I love you!_

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Well…Goodbye." I waved and walked away, still not quite believing that he was here. As I walked back to Matilda I looked down at my ring finger where the little ring remained. _Maybe there is hope for us yet._

"So, now that you're done being massacred, let's get back to work. Our next order of business is selling the product. We need to go from street to street selling the bread because, in case you haven't noticed, we don't have much for sale in many stores." She sighed in exasperation and pulled me towards a street full of large (Edwardian styled) houses.

The day dragged on as the heat began to rise and we finally clamored down the last street.

"Tell me that we're done," I panted.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, besides, there's only one house left." She fanned her self and pointed towards the largest house we'd seen. It was a pale-royal blue with extravagant white trim. I slowly dragged my feet up to the door and banged the large brass knocker. There was some shuffling inside and a thin man in his fifties answered the door.

"Um…Hi," I mumbled till not sure what to say when peoples' butlers answered. I have horrible people skills. "I'm selling bread and bakery items, may I speak to the head of the house hold?" the man just bowed and closed the door momentarily. The door opened after a few more moments and guess who appeared in the frame.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Miss Isabella!" he seemed just as shocked as me. "Why, what are you doing here?"

"I…I sell bread." I held up the basket. He chuckled. It was still like music to my ears.

"What a coincidence, my mother just finished out last loaf." I chuckled too this time. "You just saved me the trouble of going out to buy all of that back. Plus, you're much more beautiful than any of the ladies working at the bakery we go to." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _Does he still love me?_

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Oh no, it's all right. I mean, I am not embarrassed."

"So, Isabella…"

"Call me Bella." I cut him off. He seemed shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly with that crooked smile I loved.

"Alright then, Bella. What have you got to sell me?"

"Uh…"

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Not a clue." He laughed again. I loved making him laugh. It made me feel like I meant something to him.

"I'll tell you what," he said, leaning so all his weight was on the door frame. "How about I come to your actual bakery and just take whatever appeals? That way I'll get to see you in your natural environment." He chuckled at his last part. _Is he hitting on me? Thanks be to God! _

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

"Alright then. I will come to your home tomorrow morning. It should be easy enough to find.

Dazed, I walked back to Matilda at the end of the street.

"How did it go? You were there long enough!" she said, though her expression showed nothing as she looked ahead and walked without any thought. I examined her closely with a scrutinizing glance.

"Why did you have me go up to that house." Her expression remained blank as she answered.

"You need practice."

"You knew that he lived there." I stated blandly.

"Who lived there?" I stopped in my tracks.

"As if you don't know!"

"You are making it sound like I did something wrong.

"But you said that I shouldn't talk to anyone I recognized!"

"I did say that, but as far as I know, you didn't recognize him." I began walking again, very slowly.

"So…you have no idea who that is?"

"Why should I?"

"No reason. Hey Matilda?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you." She didn't respond, but out of the corner of her mouth, I swear I saw the smallest smile begin.

**You know the drill: Review!Review!**


	6. Something Like That

That night I could not sleep despite all my efforts. Edward was coming to see me! I would get to see those beautiful green eyes, that wonderful hair…

At one point I faded into a state that was not quite sleep, yet I still dreamed. I dreamed of his kiss, his voice, the warm feeling I got, even next to his cold body. I was jolted from this pure happiness by a loud banging on the metal frame of my bed. My eyeli8ds shot open to see Matilda's nose and inch from mine.

"Wake up sleepy head! Billy is coming! And Edward is not far behind! Get ready, but don't leave this room!" I nodded but still didn't have much of an idea of what was going on. I hastily grabbed my corset and rushed to get it on.

"No, no, no! Not so rushed! Look natural! Look sleepy!" I nodded and moved much slower, I yawned a bit for effect. She nodded once and was out the door before I knew it.

**Melinda's POV:**

I made sure Bella was prepared and rushed into the kitchen to the door just in time to see Edward's car pull up. _Brilliant! _I spun on my heel to check the fire and prepare my "natural" scene when a loud pop ran through the kitchen and the flames in the oven froze mid-flicker.

"Uh-oh."

"Melinda." I almost jumped at his voice. When I finally saw him, I cringed.

"William…"

"Oh, cut the bull shit, Melinda. Like anyone can hear! They are all frozen in time, for God's sake!"

"Right. I'm so sorry."

"Don't act so innocent. It's unbecoming." He snapped. I raised an eyebrow, though the rest of my expression remained vague.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Really!" he said, staring off into space. "So this is really what you'd rather do with your life than live with me?" He looked around the small kitchen with a disgusted expression.

"I would rather earn a fair living than be your rich sex kitten any day." I said with enough venom to kill. If only. He laughed, which sounded like a melting CD-rom.

"Fine, fine. Onto the real reason I'm here." His face became solemn. "Melinda, you know the rules. I don't care if you have sentimental feelings for this human just because you can relate to her! If you help her by bending the rules…"

"What are you talking about?" I cut him off. Croy scoffed.

"I am talking about him." He said pointing out the window at Edward who was frozen as he leapt fro his carriage.

"Who, Mason? Why is he bad?"

"You mean you don't see the resemblance?" he raised a scrutinizing eyebrow.

"Well of course I do! But it is not like Bella's going to see him! See for yourself! I let her sleep in today intentionally!" he discreetly peeked into Bella's room. Sure enough, she was stretching lazily with one hand and adjusting her corset with the other. He grunted in approval.

"Alright, then. If he's not here for her then why is he here?"

"Because, we were selling on the streets yesterday. When we came to his house I told Bella I could take care of it. He wasn't interested in anything we had at the time so I said he could come by to pick out exactly what he wanted." I stated in a matter of fact tone. He nodded slowly, slowly judging what I had said. After a long moment, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, then. I'll let you off, this time. If I hear anything else about you helping the girl…Well, you know the consequences…" he cackled and disappeared. I closed my eyes as me body un-tensed. When I opened them, I was shocked to realize that the room was still frozen.

"Croy!" I shrieked. I hadn't even finished the word before the world snapped back into motion.

**BPOV**

I finished adjusting my corset and finished my sleepy stretching. I was putting on my cotton slip when Melinda meandered through the door.

"It's okay, you can speed up now. Edward' walking up and Croy's come and gone."

"But…"

"I'll explain later," she cut me off. "Now hurry up!" I nodded and began to hasten as she slipped out the door to greet Edward.

Within a few moments, I was straightening my skirt as I walked out the door. Edward was standing casually talking to Melinda about who knows what. He looked up and when he saw me he smiled. My heart melted despite his human imperfection. He inclined his head.

"Miss Bella," his smile grew and I had to force down an excited giggle.

"Glad to see you could come, um, Master Edward." He made a peculiar face. "Alright," I admitted, "I suck at being formal. So let's cut all the formal stuff." He smiled crookedly.

"Alright then Miss…Bella." Melinda looked nervously form me to Edward, both of us stood doing nothing but staring silently into each others eyes.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just…leave you two alone…Okay…" she slowly maneuvered herself out the main wooden door outside.

Edward was the first to speak after a long time of beautiful silence.

"So, why again did I come again?" he joked. I laughed slightly.

"You were out of bread." I crossed the kitchen where a fresh basket of bread sat. I picked up a roll hand handed it to him. He didn't take his eyes off my face until our hands briefly touched as I handed him the roll. We gasped with shock at the beautiful electric feeling that ran through us. His eyes caught something on my hand and his face fell in fear. I frantically followed his gaze. It was goggling at me small silver ring with the tiny jewel. The rig he bought me the second he asked me to marry him

"You're married?" he asked, disgusted.

"No! NO," I cried.

"Engaged?" he turned his incriminating gaze on me. I sighed.

"Well, sort of…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of? You are either engaged or not."

"Well," I plopped down in a dried tweed/wood chair. "Back in Washington, where I used to live," I explained, he nodded still flabbergasted, "I was engaged to the most wonderful boy." He looked up at me, his face so pale and desolate he almost looked ill. I continued. "When I moved, I knew I would never see him again."

"There is still hope. What if you move back?" he said quietly. I laughed humorlessly.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon. Besides, you know how over time, people change? Well, I'm afraid that by the time I see him again, he might have changed into someone I won't love anymore."

"If you love him as much as you say, it won't matter." I sighed.

"But what if _I _change?" What if I change into something or someone that he doesn't love?" Edward's eyes were filled with an expression I couldn't quite determine. What is depression or hope? Neither: it was hopeful love.

"I don't understand how anyone could ever not love you." I smiled. He smiled as well, a small, un-lively smile, but a smile.

"You know, we'll probably be interrupted any moment, so you should just get your bread and be on your way." I said, standing up. I gave him the basket and walked him to the door. He inclined is head as he was about to leave. I curtsied in return. He turned around and walked away. _Do it now! You'll never be more ready!_

"Edward!" I called. He turned around half way down the lane to his car. I ran up to him and pressed my lips against his. When I pulled away his face was pure amused shock. I ran back to the house wearing a sheepish but oh so devilish grin.


	7. Its Your Love

After Edward had left and the cheesy smile on Melinda's face melted into a kind of sneer, I stood abruptly. I knew that she was going to be totally obnoxious about what had just happened. As I tried to get to work, her cold hand caught me in a steel grasp. There was still I hint of smugness in her eyes when I looked at her but she always looked a bit anxious.

"Bella," she said slowly as if to a small child, "did you two just kiss?" I sighed. Naturally, she would be able to read it in my face. "Bella, I'm trying to be kind here. I'm trying to be kind, give you a chance to get away from the pain of loosing the one you love. But you can't do what you just did! I am risking my ass and if you don't act like a calm, quiet, innocent bread girl, said ass will be kicked!"

"If you were so worried about this, then why are you being so nice?" I snapped.

"Be-Because," she swallowed hard, "I know what it is like to lose the man you are going to spend your life with to Croy!" she croaked. And then I understood. She too had been engaged when she was captured.

"Matilda…"

"It doesn't matter what hell I've been through, though. We just need to make sure you don't face the same things. But if we're going to, you need to be less conspicuous. Just…Just calm down, miss-hot-lips!" she stormed off and went to vigorously kneading dough. I was extremely relieved not to be the dough, the way she attacked it.

I realized that what she said was true and that I was now putting Edward in danger by being with him. I almost chuckled at how slightly ironic that was. The day carried on slowly. I was absolutely lost in my thoughts the whole time, causing several small fires. What was I supposed to do? Matilda basically wanted me to stop being with Edward so that I could be with him. What? After another, much larger fire, I was ordered to retire to my room I was thankful to be free from the heat of the kitchen, but the scent of bread that wafted in through the crack under the door was most relaxing. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe I could relive the feeling I had felt years ago. I still remembered the pain I had felt when he left me. Maybe it was finally taking the time to think of him, maybe it was realizing I could barely see him even when he was right under my nose, or maybe I was feeling lonely, but at that moment, it all hit me. Edward was gone. Not really, he was still here, but as much as I loved being with this Edward, he wasn't really the Edward that I loved. The Edward I loved was gone, in a different time, a different place, just like before. Except that this time, it was my fault. I had told him to go. I had told him I would be fine. But I wasn't fine. I was alone. This time it was different. _I_ had left _him_. All of this hit me in mere seconds, and it hit like a rock. What had I done? I cried. I cried like never before. I cried and screamed and clutched the gaping hole in my chest that had returned. It was as if the stitched keeping me together had been ripped out with knives, leaving a hole bigger, bloodier, and worse than before. I gasped for breaths in between cries as I rocked back and forth on the stiff bed.

I figured that Melinda could here me, with that damn super sonic hearing, but i was glad she didn't come in. I needed to be alone now. I needed to have time to think. Time todecide whether I would leave Edward, or continue to love him forever. I knew I would love him, no matter what.

What was i thinking? How could I expect myself to leave him? he was the love of my life. We had proven that over the years. Now, I just had to adjust to the cercumstances. Adapt, you might call it. The sobs had stoped now, though i was still distraught. I knew I coudn't leave Edward, but I also knew that there were several very large obstacle standing in the way of my staying with him; one of them was named Croy.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day laying on that retched bed plotting my...well...plots. 

I realized that I didnt have a lot of options. Basically, I needed to stand up to a coven of bloodthirsty, cruel, and malicious vampires. I had never stood up to a whole coven of non'vegetarion vampires on my own before. Hell, I had never stood up to a coven of vegetarian vampires on my own before; they were always on my side! It would help immensly if I only knew what these vampires powers were, how dangerous they really were. In fact, It would really help if I knew what they were thinking, or feeling, or what they would do next, all that good stuff. The _Cullens _could do all that, but none of them were changed yet. In fact, most of them weren't even born yet.Edward was the only exception to that, and he was useless as long as he hadn't been changed yet...

And that's when it hit me. Edward wasn't the only exception. Someone had to be born by now; some one had to have changed _him_. And I knew exactly where to find that someone.

So, after a night of little but decent rest, i spent the whole next day doing anything i could to see Carlisle. It is so strange that in spite of my clumsiness, it was surprisingly difficult to get an injury so bad that I had to go to the hospital. matilda rarely talked. The first time and only time she said anything was when she scolded mye for being so carelesswith the knives. After that, I think she realized that ghere was going to be blood shed and she made an excuse about going to get more ingrediants. So after that, I was alone. I supposed this was good, so I qouldn't end up getting myself killed by a strange vampire.

Around noon, the sun was hgh making the kitchen hot and sticky with humidity. I had taken a break from trying to practixally kill myself so naturally, I was constantly coming close vital injuries. there was little blood though, except for as I was slicing a loaf of bread for my lunch, lost in my fancies, there was a loud rapp upon the door. It startled me so that I jumped and the knife cut a got gash on my palm, right beside my crescent moon mark...

"Ow!" i yelped in pain, "Oh, fu..."

"Miss Bella?" I spun on my heel, sending the knife clattering to the ground. There he stood, looking so awkward and worried as he wrung his hands. "I'm terribly sorry, did I frighten you?" I held up my slighly bleeding palm and managed a queesy smile.

"Just a bit." his eyes grew wide at the sight of my blood. At first I thought his shocking green eyes would turn blck as night and he would rush form the room. but even Edwrad Cullen hadn't felt the need to do that in years, he had adjusted , and Edward Mason didn't even have the slightest problem.

"I am _so_ sorry!" He rushed over to me and pulled a kierchief from hid pocket, then he pressed it tightly against the wound. We stood there for amoment, silently watching as the kierchief became stained with my blood, and the bleeding itsself started to ebb. When there was practically no blood comingform the wound, which took some time, he removed his kerchief from my palm and stepped away. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked quietly.

"Ive had worse," I laughed lightly as I put my finger on my crescent moon to show him. He marveled at it for a moment. He traced it with his fingers.

"What caused such a perfect, extrodinary scar?" Edward C. would not have called it extrodinary, he would call it terrible, trechreous, and far worse things. I felt my face flush as I groped for the proper words.

"Um...an animal bit me." i managed, tearing my hand away.

"oh." he said flatly. "well... I'm sorry, it was very rude of me to just stop by but..."

"ohno, no," I said quickly, glad for a change. "I don't mind! Really."

"No, I shouldn't have come," he turned to head to he door but I stopped him by blocking the door with my body.

"Then why did you?' I asked, not rudely but simply wondering what possible reason he could have come that would make him so uncomfortable.

"Well," he began and lookedu p at me with big, puppydog like eyes, "about yesterday..." I grunted and llowecm y arms to go alimp instaed of hold on the the doro frame.

"What about it?" i said, disheartened.

"well..um...i..."

"Spit it out!" I pu around ot face him as I yelled, my temper rising but asi opened my mouth to yell more, I felt his hands slide onto my face, cupping my chin as his soft lips caressed my own.

He moved his hads upward and tanled them in my hair as my own hands gravitated toward his shoulders. Sadly, beofr I even toughedh im he broke away, gasping for breath, his face aple as..well.Edward C!

"I'm terrib;ly sorry! That was totally inaprpriate!" he seemed aghast at himself but i was smiling as if i had wo the nobel prize.

"No! it was great!" he looked me as if I had three heads.

"Great? Great! Isabella! not only have we just met, making this bad enough, but you are engaged! Engaged! As in you belong ot another man!" he was yelling and looked as if he was hysterical and was goign ot start tearing hair out any moment. I just groaned and rolledm y eyes haevenward.

"We have been over htis beore!" I grasped his handas i mine to help calm him down. I made my town softer and looked at hi with as lovign eyes as possible. "edwrad, I'm not engaged ot him anymore! He was a thing of the past! I do not 'belong'" i put disgustedc empahsis on the word, "to anyone. I only love you." I smiled. He semmed ot calm for a moment but quickly tore away and went back into panick, causing my temper to rise immediatly.

"no, no, no! That is _his_ ring, and as long as his rong is on your finger, you are his!!!" he looked ta hte ring like it was the devil's ring. Great. I began to shout at him, so the room's temperature seemed to raise several degrees from the heat of the argeument taking place.

"This ring?" i asked, increduously, as I pointed to it. He rolled his eyes like 'wat other ring' and the looked ta me as if to say 'obviously' but kept on shouting other things.

"Yes, _that _ring!"

"So If i just take off this ring, it'll all be alright?"

" Well..." he stuttered for words but only became more flusterd, "Yes!" Hearing that I hastily removed the ring and forcefully put it on the counter, slamming down my hand with a bang.

"There! Better!" I still yelled but when he spoke it was more like a soft breath then a word.

"Much." before I could say 'huh?" I was back in his arms, kissing more passionatly than before.


	8. My Old Friend

**Sry this is like...terrible! I don't have any ideas that are quite ready for the public to see! Dont worry when they come, they'll rock. For now, you jacob lovers :P can just enjoy this. I thought I'd add a brief "ah!" moment. When I say breif, I mean brief. I might lengthen it in the next chapter but...**

** Well, I hope you enjoy this and please let me know if you do. Well, read on, readers, read on!

* * *

**

The weeks following were nothign but lover's bliss. Edward and I were always together, talking, kissing, flirting, kissing, walking, kissing... It was wonderful! For the first time, I was able to have a really real relationship with Edward. There were no restrictions, no fear of being killed if I was around him for too long. nothing. But of course, in the words of the guy that Charlie Brown quoted that one time in that thing... "Nothing lasts forever, All good things must end." 

One night, as we strolled the streets of Chicago, Edward stopped suddenly and spun me around so that instead of walkng side by side, I was standing directly in front of him. God, he was tall. One of my hands was already in his and he took the other and held them both to chest level.

"Bella..."

"Edward.." I sighed. Sure his features were normal. Sure he wasn't perfect. Sure, he didn't take my breath away with little effort, but he was still the man I loved. Nothing could change that.

"Bella, we talk about everything, we_ tell_ each other everything!"

"Of course!" I was curious as to where he was taking this.

"Except one thing. There is one thign that I have always allowed to slip by inmentioned because I can see the pain in your eyes and I know it was hard for us ot get here but..."

"Edward! Get to the point!" He chuckled and took a deep breath, bending his head down a bit so his eyes were level with my own.

"Bella, I want you tell me about...about your old fiance'." I let out a long sigh and stepped away, releasing his hands. I walked a few steps away, rubbing my forhaed in frustration.

"Edward... I'm not ready..."

"Bella, will you ever be?" He spoke loudly, "Over a month, Bella! Over one month we have been together! I met you in the beginning of August and it is the middle of September! 6 weeks! Six! It has taken me two to get over my father..." I whirled around in anger.

"Don't you dare try guilting me into this by talking about your father! I'm sorry you got over that so quickly! I'm sorry you didn't have to time to mourn because you were too busy avoiding it with me!"

"Are you complaining?"

"No! But you sure seem like you are! Edward, our lives are fine, you hardly even mourned and now...now you seem to be trying to pile all the things that coud tear us apart at one moment!" I felt like I might want ot cry. "I'm not ready to get over him! But I need you if I am ever going to!" We stood there silent for a moment, about two yards apart in the middle of the street. My body heaved with each breath as I tried to get myslef under control. "I need you" I whispered. The wind blew, sending small hairs astray form my neat bun. I shivered despite the thin but stiff jacket with a red pattern matching my skirt.

Edward held out his arm, signaling for me to come over to be warmed by his embrace. I shook my head and did ot move. I needed something to happen. One of us had to stay something. He wlaked over and wrapped his arm around me. Neither one of us spoke as I snuggled up into his side as we walked back towards our homes. We walked in silence for a long while with only the moon lighting our way. As we began to ascend the dark, dogwood lined lane down to the bakehouse Edward spoke quietly and calmly.

"What was his name?"

"Edward," I answered truthfully, not thinking, but luckily he seemed to think that I was fighting back in stead of giving in.

"Bella, all I want is his name."

"Oh..." we walked silently for the breifest moment as I panicked inside. I spat out the first name that came to mind and immeditaly regretted it. "Jacob." _Crap! _I hadn't thought about Jacob for years and thinking of him now with Edward beside me totally ignorant to the significance of the name. Instaed of holding his breath or becoming terribly angry he just nodded and as I shivered both from cold and the pain of the memories he held on even tighter to me, rubbing my arm to defend me from the cold.

It wasn't long before we came to the door of the tiny brick bakery. Matilda had left the outside light on and was probably in our little room pretending to be asleep. What she did with all her spare time I'll never know. I turned to face Edward, his arm sliding off my shoulder. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, noting the slightest freckels on his cheeks and the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes nad mouth from times of not only great joy but even greater greif.

He began to trace my own face with one cold finger.

"Bella..." he seemed unsureo f what to say. like there was something there, but it was stuck in his throat. "I love you." We didn't look away from eachother's eyes

"I love you too, Edward."

"Bella, I love you and..." a large gust of wind blew, terrorizing my hair, blowing up my skirt and making my shiver, this time with actual chills. He smiled kindly. "Nevermind. It's cold and you need to get inside or you'll catch your death." He ushered me inside and found a woolen blanket in one of our cupboards as I seated myslef somewhere near the fire.

"Edward, don't say that. You know how true that can be!besides, you're in just as much dnager as me!" He chuckled and tucked the blanket around me.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I'm a big boy." That same old crooked smile. I couldnt help but feel better, despite how wrong I knew Edward was. He kissed me tenderly, just the smallest tough of lip against lip, hardly pressing at all. as he walked out the door and my worried eyes followed him, he turned once more to reassure me.

"I'll be fine!" he declared. I forced a weak smile and he winked then spun on his heel to leave.

In the lonely blackness of the night heard a thraoty cough: _Edward had the Influenza._

* * *

**Dun,Dun,Dun!!!! Okay, the plot thickens and I want to know hwat each and everyone of you htinks! Am I bad, Am I good? Tell me! please! Without all of your comments, I becomse loenly and depressed. And then I stop writing! Ahhhh! Thankies. :**


	9. Sleep On It

**I'm working on the typos! Really! Give me a chance:'(

* * *

**

I sat there, an icy statue despite the blanket tucked around me. It took me a moment before I leapt to my feet and rushed to the door.

"Edward!" I called. Only the silent night responded. "Edward!" nothing. He was gone. besides, what would I do if he was here? It's not like I could keep him from becoming ill and stilll, that was what wanted, wasn't it? If Edward was so sick he was sent to the hospital, Carlisle would change him...

Carlisle... I thought about how I had wanted so badly to see him. Did I still want that? I knew I was going to see him but...This wasn't what I had meant.

As I turned around I was shocked to see Melinda standing there, her eyes wide and strange. I jumped back.

"Oh, Melinda, you startled me!" She just stared at me with her strange, now saucer like eyes before seeming to register that I said anything. As soon as she did, her eyes seemed to shrink to their usual size and a kind smile was quickly plastered to her face.

"Sorry, Bells. I heard You talking and wondered what was going on. Everything okay?" Melinda's strange smile didn't match her eyes. There was something in them...like a different personality. It was frightened, unlike the Stepford like expression of her face, so I knew something had to be wrong.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. It's just so chilly!" I put all my lying skills to the test. I wouldn't let what ever was 'in' Melinda know what was really going on.

"So, you weren't _talking _to anyone?" there was a strange emphasis on the word 'talking,' like it was a threat more than anything.

"Talking? No. I mean, I was doing some crazy yelling at the weather thing. 'Damn you wind!'" I tryed laughing, to seem lighthearted and ignorant to the situation. The waxy smile seemed to melt off of her face, slightly, but she nodded.

"Okay. You going to bed?" I nodded vigorously, I seriously needed time to think. "Kay, sweet dreams." The frightened eyes followed me until I was behind the closed door of my room. Thankful to be away from the strange imposter, I collapsed on my bed, and before I could do any thinking I was drifting in a troubled sleep...

_I was walking through a long, colorful tube of some sort. My dream state established it a kind of road through time. I suddenly saw pictures flying around me: Edward and I in Port Angeles the day he confirmed he was a vampire, the day he left me, various times Jake and I worked on the motorcylcles, the day Jake and I talked bout him being a werewolf, that day in Vulturri,Jake and my first kiss, me punching Jake after our first kiss, different argeuments between Edward and I about getting married, Jake and I lying in that tent with Edward inthe corner watching, the day I told Jake that I had chosen Edward, the day I said yes to Edward... I was suddenly in a church. The Cullens sat to my right and the other side of the church was filled with people. Up the aisle I saw Edward standing in a tux, next to a girl i assumed was me in an extravagant wedding gown with my face hidded by a veil. I heard the pastor say 'You may now kiss the bride.' Edward and I turned to face me and for some strange reason I was surprised to see his topaz eyes, like I had expected them to be green. I watched happily as Edward lifted what I had assumed was my veil, but let out a cry of horror when a total stranger stood there, her full lips parting as they met Edward's. At the sound of my cry everyone looked at me, including the couple. 'No!' I cryed, my throat seemed almost too small to form the words but I managed 'No, Edward! This was our wedding! You were supposed to marry me!' My voice was high and cracked and could barely be heard when a laugh burst from Edward's lips. It was not wry, or kind, or musical as I remembered. It was cruel and hateful. 'Marry you?' he said as if I had told a bad joke 'Please! I Gave up on you over a hundred years ago." He laughed, humorlessly this time and before I could open my mouth tospeak he began to speak in disgust. 'Besides, you're marrying him, aren't you? I don't think your fiance woud appreciate the competition.' He pointed a pale finger at the man standing next to me, though he had not been there before. I turned in horror to see Jacob standing there, smiling proudly down at me. The next thing I knew he was kissing me but I did not fight back. I seemed to enjoy it in spite of myself. I held him tight and moved my hands over his body, which responded just as passionatly. We reluctantly pulled apart to the voice of a man saying 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' Jacob pulled me close to him and we walked, smiling ear to ear down the isle of a new church. I looked around to see my family's proud faes. but to the left where Jacob's family should have been, the pewes had been removed and giant wolves barked their congratulations. I was only a little confused but the smile totally melted off of my face as I turned to see my own side of the church. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the only person there. It wan't Charlie, Renee, or any one of the Cullens, it was only Melinda who smiled kindly as she clapped. But as I began to shake my head it became malicious. 'No, no, where are they? Where's my family?" I cryed, but the words were strangely morphed as if they had to move through wet cement to be heard, despite how loud I was. 'What did you do?!' I began to lunge at Melinda as she began to laugh, throwing her head back. 'Bella, don't make a seen,' it was Edward's voice, but the tree like arms lifting me to take me away fireman style were Jacob's. I pounded on his giant back as he walked, casually, out of the church. 'Nooooooooo! What are you doing! She...She did something to them! Where's my family!' Slowly, the light began to fade and though I could still feel the tight arm around me, I could only see Melinda as her form shifted and shimmered and slowly began to morph. Soon it was Croy's figure stading there, cackling and Edward/Jacob's voice ringing through my ears_

_'She is your family, Bella. She is all you have.'_

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know it is super short, but I worked on the typos and I thought it was a very interesting bit.Let me know your opinion. And be brutal! But Please review this one! More than anyother, I want to know what you all thought of this little dream sequence.Review!Review!**


	10. No Country Song Can Sum Up This Chapter

**I know the format is...okay well its rather fed up, so bear with me. Read on ,Vampires-Read on!

* * *

**

Meanwhile...

MOV:

The loneliness of yet another one of Bella's nighttime walks with Edward was almost painful. As I threw crumbs into the fire and wiped down the tables, I began to think how ironic it was that the girl who I had helped so much and almost befriended had ditched me for the very reason we got along: Edward. In fact, it was so ironic I quickly became angry. How dare she ditch me for him! After all that I have done. As quick as it had come, the anger was suddenly gone. _That was strange_, I thought, _why am I being so irrational?_ The next thing I knew I was thinking about how much I wanted to just go back to Croy with my tail between my legs. At the thought of Croy I involuntarily licked my lips. _What the heck! _I took a deep breath and gripped the table as I tried to figure out what was going on and then it hit me: Kora. I had no sooner thought the thought when I heard her playful laugh behind me. I spun around to glare at her.

There she stood, six feet and all. Her wavy honey hair flowed down past her slender shoulders, turning gold as the light hit it. Her silky gown was cut just above the ankles, the new trend I had only noticed in the wealthier of women, but corresponding with the trend was the new safety corset, which she did not bare. Instead, beneath her rather low cut gown I could tell that Kora was wearing a regular corset to boost her chest. I knew this was for one reason: whatever the time period, men like boobs.

"Kora…" I breathed. She smiled ear to ear, her lightly browned skin not even wrinkling as she did so.

"Honestly, Millie, what else would it be? Unless you think like that all the time?" She cocked one thin eyebrow. I took a long steadying breath. As I closed my eyes I was once again I was lost in the beautiful thoughts of being in Croy's embrace. I pictured my self disrobing and moaned in pleasure. Realizing what was happening I forced myself to snap my eyes open and glower at Kora with the intensity of a million flames.

"People aren't toys, Kora," I growled. She was a little taken aback at first for few people can fight her powers. Still, she was quick to retort.

"That may be, Millie, but you aren't a person, now are you?" she giggled, a sound any man would find hypnotizing but I just found it disgusting.

"What do you want?" She immediately became serious.

"Bella hasn't been around very often, has she?"

"What do you mean?" Kora guffawed in response.

"What do I mean? What do I mean! Tell me, Millie, where is the girl this moment, hmm? Where?" I did my best to keep a straight face, thankful I did not have a pulse to race.

"She's out selling our products. We don't exactly have a Mercedes so, you know, it takes a while to get around."

"Oh, right, right," she meandered over to me, never looking at me but merely running her slender fingers over the smooth wood of the counters, even running a blade across her palm, knowing it would do nothing. "You know, Melinda, if you don't tell me what I need to know," her face finally snapped up and her eyes were menacing, "then I guess I'll just have to get it myself."

"Stay away from me, you bitch!" I ran to the other side of the room and into the other room. Through the door I could easily hear her even voice.

"I hardly need to touch you, Millie, you know that. Come now, be reasonable." The next the minute she was in the room, standing between me and the door. I did my best to avoid those vicious eyes but I knew it would do no good. Even without a direct connection, Kora still had power over me. Against my own will I lifted my head and gazed directly into her eyes, just before everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was walking out of that little room. Bella stood in the door way yelling into the night. My brain was slow and fuzzy so didn't register anything she said. She spun around to face me and game me a peculiar look.

"Oh, Melinda, you startled me!"

. A familiar voice came from the back of my mind, somewhere far away yet at the same time very close.

"You idiot, snap out of it!" I immediately obeyed, smiling widely. "Talk!"

"Sorry, Bells. I heard you talking and wondered what was going on. Everything okay?" The words just flowed out of me. I had no control. I wasn't even aware of it, but somewhere, farther away than the familiar voice was a little person, terrified. The worst part was that I couldn't even be afraid. I just heard. I just did. _I_ died away as my body/mind became _Kora's_ puppet.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. It's just so chilly!" She smiled. I didn't believe her or not believe her. I just accepted it and kept talking. The little person far away was no longer so afraid. It perked up its head and prayed that Bella just kept playing along until she was safe.

"So, you weren't _talking_ to anyone?" more words flowing out. The only difference was that this time I heard the familiar voice saying it along with me.

"Talking? No. I mean, I was doing some crazy yelling at the weather thing. 'Damn you wind!'" Bella laughed, its forced tone going unnoticed, to me at least. The familiar voice seemed to be a little set off by something Bella had said. I felt my face relax, almost frown, ever so slightly. My head mechanically nodded in response.

"Okay. You are going to bed?" Bella nodded as if she was desperate to get away. "Kay, sweet dreams." I watched as she walked across the room and disappeared behind the door.

Suddenly the little person was no longer afraid. It was filled with glee that Bella was safe; glad that she was smart enough to get out of this whole ordeal. The familiar voice, on the other hand, was not so happy. It sighed in exasperation.

"Fine then, she wants to play games, time for a chance card. Go kill Cullen." As I prepared to walk forward, the little person seemed to grow a little as it yelled

"No!" I stopped. The familiar voice became terrified.

"W-What! Di-Did you just say something?" Trying to gain control, the familiar voice tried again. "G-Go kill Edward C-Cullen. Tr-track him down and destroy him." I did not even try moving. As the now huge, overwhelming person yelled once more, "no!" as did I.

"Now you listen hear…" Kora began desperately, but I would take no more.

"No!" With a pop I was totally in control once more and Kora was standing before me. "You listen to me! Get out of my house and tell Croy never to try that again. Are we clear?"

"H-How…How can you…"

"Are we clear?" I screamed. Kora flinched but stared me straight in the eye when she solemnly answered,

"Crystal," In a second she was gone, off to probably cry to Daddy Croy and comfort herself through doing exactly what she had forced me to imagine.

The next morning as I sat rubbing my temples at the kitchen table, a small round table in the corner closest to the fire, Bella walked out, fully dressed but rubbing the sleep form her eyes. She grabbed a roll and the butter dish and sat down in the seat across from my mine. As she buttered her bread she glanced up from me.

"I see your feeling better," she casually stated. I groaned.

"Thanks for noticing."

"What the heck happened last night?" I dropped my hands and stared at her as she chewed the tough was of bread.

"Kora," I sighed.

"Care to elaborate?" I chuckled quietly. Staring at the floor and crossing my arms I explained.

"I assume, you being engaged to one and all, you know about vampires having…gifts?" She nodded in a 'duh' fashion. "Good, good. Well, you see, Kora's is manipulation of the mind." I noticed how the room became unusually quiet even though there was no one talking before. Even still, Bella's pulse never quickened or skipped a beat. I listened to it beating steadily as I continued. "She gets in your mind and messes it up. Makes you think anything or, worse, do anything. You need to watch out for her. Honestly, the first couple years I knew her I was terrified of her." I laughed once, but immediately became grave, "As you should be. She's dangerous, Bells. She can totally mess you u…"

"I'll be fine," she replied, unfazed.

"You'll be what?" I looked at her for the first time, beginning to question her sanity, "Bella, I'm serious."

"I am aware that you are serious but I'll be fine. Trust me; I'm invincible when it comes to this stuff, literally. For some reason I'm all effed up in my head or something so that I can't be affected by any powers focusing on the mind."

"Seriously?" I asked, in shock. She nodded proudly.

"Yep. Jane couldn't affect me, Kora won't effect me. Heck, Edward couldn't read my mind, why should Kora be able to control it?"

"Wow." I blinked in disbelief then went back to my story. "So anyway, I think that back when she was human she had a knack for getting people to do stuff. You know the folks, they can say anything in such a way that you can't help but do it. They make you feel less about yourself if you don't, or something to that effect."

"So," Bella spoke slowly, sounding a little confused "She just made you ask who I was talking to and let you go? I find that a little hard to believe." I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. I had really hoped to avoid this.

"She-She wanted me to kill Edward." I could hear as Bella's heartbeat did not accelerate, as one would expect, but decelerate, like at the thought of life without him, Bella's heart could will itself to stop. I wouldn't dare lift my head to see her face.

"Melinda you…"

"No. That's what broke me out of it. The real me just wouldn't allow myself to do it. I…I don't think regular people can break out of that, no mater what. Not even vampires."

"Well, then, what do you think it was?" I finally swung my head to look at her concerned expression.

"I think it was my power. I think it was the power I never really knew about." I became exhilarated at the thought, my expression lighting up. Bella crinkled her brow in a frown.

"Care to share what that is?"

"Bella, I can suck people's powers from them. Don't you get it? I can _steal_ powers from vampires."

* * *

**Review!Review! Love it? Review!Review! Hate it?Review!Review!**


	11. Remember Me

**Thankyou, xoxoInuYasha's loverxoxo, for your kind words and thoughts. Without you, this chapter wouldn't be up cuz I thought no one cared cuz no one else reviewed! I am unfortunatly one of those peopel who judge the success of their story by the amount of reviews. If it weren't for xoxoInuYashsa's loverxoxox's energetic plea to continue, I would not have done so. So please, In the futre, review for the sake of my story. Even if you hate it. i like to know that it's read.****

* * *

**

Bella's POV 

****

"Well that's nifty," I murmured, deep in thought.

"Nifty?" Melinda cried in disbelief, "Bella, I am extremely powerful! Bells, I can take you home." When I finally looked her in the eyes they were not filled with hope, as I am sure she had expected, but with tears. "Bella, what's wrong? Don't you want to go home?" I nodded a little and snuffled,

"Edward has the influenza." I explained. "He's dying."

"Bella, this is what you wanted, isn't it? I mean, if he doesn't get sick then Carlisle won't change him."

"I know, and it's selfish of me to think so but….without him….without Edward I'll be alone again." She leaned back in her chair, seeming to take offense. Ignoring her I went on. "With Edward, I had hope. I had love. Now, I'll just be empty and miserable." I was surprised when Melinda didn't notice. I opened my eyes form their watery graves ad stared at her in horror. Her eyes were widening once more and I noticed her mouth the word "Run" just as the same awful cheeriness engulfed her, controlled, so I'd heard, by Kora.

As I rose to leave the strange voice asked

"Bella, where are you going? We were talking." I just stared at her, my depression replaced my fear. Such fear that I could feel as the bile rose to my throat.

"I-I don't feel well, I need some air," I sprinted out the door, sure that she would let me go, or Melinda would defeat Kora. I ran. I ran to the end of the lane and fervently threw up into the grass. To get away form the strange, foreign face, I knew where I wanted to go. Edward's home.

The door opened to show the usual form of Jasper, The Masen's butler. (The name is just a coincidence. A/N: I thought it would be funny.)

"Jasper, I panted, is Edward available?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Miss. Master Edward is ill at the moment and…"

"Ill!" I interrupted him and began to push into the house. "No! No, it's too soon! Edward!" I ran up the stairs to his room. There he laid, in his neat bed, dark brow spots sticking out like search lights compared to his bone-white face. His mother was bent over him, her copper-bronze hair wet and matted with sweat. She too was ill, but she was nursing Edward, even still.

"Bella, you shouldn't…" she began but I cut her off as I ran to Edward's side.

"Edward! How can this be! You were just coughing, it's moving too fast! Ah! You are burning up!" I rung out a rag from the bucket of cold water beside him and placed it on his forehead. He managed to turn to face me.

"No, Bella, it's not."

"But you just…" he held up a trembling hand and in a quiet voice continued.

"No. I have been aware of my illness for several days. Bella, I'm dieing."

"No, you are not!" I insisted through tears. "Edward why didn't you tell me you were sick?" laughed a little but it seemed to cause hi pain as it relapsed into a fit of terrible wet coughs.

"I would have thought it would be obvious. Bella, I love you and telling you was too unbearable. Especially since I…I…" his eyes began to roll into the back of his head and his body went limp with unconsciousness.

"Since you…Since you…Edward wake up! Edward!" I shook him roughly when I felt a heat like fire on my shoulder. I looked up into Elizabeth Masen's equally pale and blotchy face.

"He can't hear you, dear." Her voice was hoarse, though I could tell it was once soft and motherly, "what he was going to say was that he had planned on proposing. He was going to give you this," she worked her frail fingers at removing the ring which I had once worn on my finger. "Take it." She commanded as she held it out for me to grasp. "Take it."

"I couldn't. It's yours." She shook her head stubbornly.

"No, no. I do not have much longer to live and I fear the same for my boy. Take it Bella, it belongs to you. It will always belong to you." I realized how Carlisle must have felt when she had told him to save Edward. It was as if she knew things. And even if she didn't, I knew she was right. I had to do all I could to be with Edward. It didn't matter whish Edward, but I had to be with him. I nodded and took the ring in my hand, the heat of its last owner almost painful.

"Go, Bella, and return tomorrow. I pray that we will still be here then, but only then. Come tomorrow, and say goodbye." I choked down a sob as I kissed Edward's forehead (in retrospect, this was probably not a great idea.) and left the house.

I wiped my eyes all the way to Melinda's. A few feet away I wondered whether I really wanted to go in there. Was Melinda herself again? Was it safe? Sucking in a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen to find Melinda curled up in a corner with her palms at her temples and her eyes squeezed shut. I spoke softly.

"Er…Melinda?" her eyes shot open, almost black but still, I figured it was safe.

"This is starting to _really_ bug me!" I looked around confused.

"Me?"

"No not you! This whole constant mental attack! It's been on and off since you… well, you kind of disappeared."

"No. you told me to run and then…"

"Okay, let's think this through," she spoke through gritted teeth and sounded very aggravated, but I was pretty sure she was just in a lot of mental pain. "My mind is being controlled, thus I do not control my mind, and thus I am not using my mind. If I am not using my mind, I do not know what I am doing. It is because of this that I would have no memory of this!" by the end she was yelling.

"I'm sorry," I said timidly. I gingerly sat down beside her in the shadows. "Is she still in there?" Her eyes wee shut tight In pain and she did not open them as she nodded.

"Well, what does she want?"

"Bella, you know she can hear you…"

"Ha! Like I care! Melinda, you are so much more powerful than her! We both are! We haven o reason to fear her."

"Easy for to saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she screamed, slumping to the floor as she kicked the air in agony. That gave me a thought, suddenly.

"Melinda, if you can tap into vampire powers, why not humans? Come on! Give it a try!" Her dark eyes stared at me through their slits in the eyelids. Taking deep breaths she nodded and thrust out her hand. I took it in confidence and waited.

Having your power sucked from you sucks. I could feel as it started in my head, making me light headed and dizzy. I became weak and limp for a moment, before regaining my strength but retaining the lightheadedness. It was like fainting but you don't get the relief of sleep. Melinda, on the other hand, grew stronger. Her eyes opened widely and went form black to butterscotch. She stood up and looked around. She was thrilled and couldn't even hide it as she told me,

"Bella, you're practically powerless to her now. You can't fight her off. But don't worry, I'm here." She took my hand in her vise like grip. I wasn't sure that anything would happen until they came: The strange thoughts. Thoughts of Croy, and of becoming a vampire. Thoughts of Jacob. I was suddenly compelled to just kill Edward myself, put him out of his lame misery and just go for Croy. Or even Jacob. _Oh, Jacob's tall, _I thought_. So tall. So is Edward! _A little voice argued,_ Besides, I love Edward! I don't love Jacob! _The little voice was silenced abruptly. A new voice came.

"_Forget about Edward, Bella, forget about Jacob. Leave it all behind. You have a new meaning to you life: please Croy." _Like a child testing new first words I mouthed the words and said them as if dreaming about a hot boy,

"Please Croy. Yes, please Croy." As if considering examples, the voices told me how I should find Croy and do the dirtiest things.

"Bella, no!" I heard Melinda's voice and with it came an uncomfortable pressure to my head, like two huge hands squeezing my head like an orange. "Bella, no, you love Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Granted, you probably like shorter names, but you still love him! Not Croy!" I frowned and tried to get away from the uncomfortable pressure of Melinda. I liked the other feeling better. It was light and free, I could think wonderful things.

"What the hell? What the hell!" I heard Melinda cry, but about what I didn't know. "Get…Get out of my…I can fight this... I can….ughh!"

"_Oh, fun, now I have you both! This will be interesting, won't it girls." _Not realizing they had been closed, I opened my eyes almost mechanically and noticed myself and Melinda nodding. Melinda wasn't doing it as effortlessly as I; she was doing all she could to get out of it. "_Well, I might as well have some fun, right? All work and no play just can't be done, can it?" _We shook our heads_. Suddenly my mind was clouded with more images of doing things for Croy, things I new Melinda was forced do to imagine as well. She, on the other had, was forced to enjoy it, fro what I could gather form the noise she made. All these different things. All leading up to one monumentally vivid vision: Croy biting me. I was alone with him, nude, as he bit me, letting the venom sink in. Just Croy and me, no Cullens…No Edward…Croy…_like a banshee I screamed

"Noooooooooooooo!" I snapped out of the trance so I was immediately aware of my surroundings. I was drenched in sweat, my petticoats and layers absolutely distrusting seemed opt have snapped Melinda out of it, too, but only a little. She stared into oblivion.

"Bella, they somehow stopped my power. You should have yours back soon."

"Good," I panted, now let's get our asses over there. Come on, pull yourself together." She managed to enough that she pulled me onto her back and only stopped running occasionally. In a short amount of time we were at an extravagant mansion. Croy's mansion, but not today. No, this wasn't Croy's mansion, it was Dracula's mansion and I was Van Helsing, here to slay the mighty beast.

* * *

**You read what I said. Review, foo!**


	12. Silent House

**Sup, peeps. I know it has been forever since I last updated but I'm updating now! I sure hope you like it!****

* * *

**

I side-glanced at Melinda; she was shivering and hugging herself for protection. It pained me to see her in so much pain. Since her power had obviously depleted totally, I thrust out my hand.

"Take my hand, and squeeze it when it hurts." Without sound she did so, and I immediately felt the bone crushing pain of her stony grasp. "New plan!" I gasped, she let go, breathing heavily. "Sorry…I can't think of anything else…" I said, defeated. With that over, I knew we had to get in the mansion as soon as possible. Around the gray-blue six-story manor was a seven-foot, black, iron fence, the entrance point being an elaborate gate. Taking a deep breath, Melinda and I pushed the gate open, which screeched in protest. Up the pebbly walkway we went. The grass around us was yellowing and dead. The great Walnut doors loomed over us. There was no doorbell, not knocker. It was obvious that Croy never really intended for visitors.

I took the curving brass handle in my hand and pushed the door open with all my might. We were immediately in a large ballroom like room with a marble floor, a giant crystal chandelier, and a grand staircase hiding what seemed like a mile away on the far wall. Standing in the center were Croy's terrible minions with devilish sneers stretched across their flawless faces.

"Millie," one chided, "how nice of you to visit. Good day, Bella." The tall, tan girl almost seemed sincerely polite but from the way she looked at Melinda I could tell she was the source of the evil here. She possessed much more curvaceous properties then Melinda, as did the other girl, and was the tallest person in the room. It was then that I realized there were only two girls before us, as opposed to the three that had attacked me.

"What the…? Where's the third one?" The tallest inclined her head.

"Third?" Melinda grunted, "There's only two. There always are."

"No, no!" I protested. "I was kidnapped by three. There were these two and a third one. She was shorter and wasn't blonde like them. She was…" I gasped in shock just as the girl burst into wicked laughter.

"My goodness, my dear girl! How blind are you!" she suddenly forced her menacing gaze on Melinda as if concentrating with all her might. Suddenly Melinda began to grin wickedly and my recent suspicion was confirmed.

"You helped them! You helped ruin my life and acted as if nothing happened!" For a moment she seemed uninfluenced by the mind control.

"What are you talking about, Bella? I never participate in that junk."

"But you did!"

"Bella, I think I would remember…" she gasped and her eyes widened as she addressed the tall girl.

"You bitch! Kora, you've been forcing me to kidnap people for Croy against my will!" She looked as if she was going to charge but was suddenly overwhelmed again by the pain of fighting back. Kora giggled. I just looked around in astonishment as it all sank in when I realized something strange. The other girl had put in no input on this discussion. In addition to that, she was staring at Melinda with all her might, never blinking or breathing. Suddenly I got an idea.

Like a mad bull, I charged for Kora, but zigzagged so that I was coming form the other girl's direction. As I was about to reach her, Kora flung out her claw like hand to attack. I had expected this, no, _intended_ for this to happen. I had stopped several feet away, just safe, but the same could not be said for the other girl. I forced myself not to gag as the perfect head rolled from its shoulders to the fine marble floor. At the sight Kora let out a terrible screech and crumbled beside the body.

"Beth! No! Melinda, look what your little pet did to Elizabeth!" Melinda did just that, as her powers returned and she easily fought off Kora.

"I don't think it's completely Bella's fault." From the look on her face, Kora and I knew exactly what was going to happen and before Kora could even remotely protest, she was personally destroying Elizabeth bit by bit until there were only the littlest bits of marble like rubble lying on the floor. Kora's eyes widened in terror as from the crevice between her breasts she bulled out a present day match box. She removed a single match and through it onto a small lump of the rubble, from where it spread like wild fire and after a moment finally extinguished. All traces of Elizabeth were gone. Then Kora became motionless and just stood among the ash. She began dry sobbing and shrieking Croy's name, terrified of the death we all knew was coming. I slowly backed against the wall and closed my eyes as Melinda leapt upon Kora. I heard the ripping and snarling I had become all too familiar with over the years: the newborns, Victoria, the Vampire/Werewolf war. I shuddered at the last and took a moment to think of those we had lost. Once again I was forced to think of Jacob and how he must have mourned, just as we had for our losses.

I was jerked from my remorse by Melinda's cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bells, they're gone." She said quietly. I nodded and stood. We took a step to leave and heard that terrible, cocky voice.

"Are you sure about that Melinda? What of me? Am I not a great enough threat?" his words were sharp and hateful. We whirled around to confront him but Croy was not on the staircase as we had expected. As we turned again, there he was, inches from our noses. We didn't gasp or shriek; we wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"What?" she snapped, "am I not worthy to be destroyed as you so bravely have done to my …"

"Minions!" Melinda burst. They only glared for a moment. I could almost feel the tension in the room buzzing about me. Finally, Melinda gingerly pushed me back towards the wall.

"Bella, go sit down." I did so, though I barely could as my legs were wobbling like jelly. Suddenly Croy disappeared and Melinda followed suit. Before I knew it they were popping up all around the room scratching and clawing like wild beasts. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to end. I heard an indistinguishable cry and forced my eyes open. Melinda stood in the middle of the room alone, holding a single hand.

"He got away," she growled, "That bastard got away!" Slowly I approached her ad put my hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just go," I whispered, "we'll find him. Someday." She nodded solemnly and struck a match. Then she just stood there as the hand twitched and writhed and eventually crumbled into ash. Then without a sound, we left the manor.

* * *

**You know what to do! ; )**


	13. Live Like You Were Dieing

As we flew through the streets and forests of Chicago, I began to think about what had taken place. How could Croy just let those girls die so easily but fight recklessly for me? In the end, it turns out I am too much trouble for any guy. There was one other thing that really got to me, though.

"Hey," I cried over the wind, "how come once I got Kora to, er, _distract _Elizabeth you had your power back?"

"First of all," Melinda yelled back, "You don't need to yell. You're right in my ear and I'm highly sensitive." I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. "Second of all, I think that Elizabeth's power was the one that held back my own." I nodded. This had confirmed my original notion that had caused me to fake attack Kora.

"So you're all better now?" I asked, careful to be quieter. Melinda nodded.

"I'm super, thanks to you!" After that we were silent.

We arrived back at the cottage as night began to tint the sky deep purple. I dismounted Melinda's back. (A/N: Not as dirty as it sounds) As I did so, I stretched my legs our and yawned. It had been a trying and tiring day. Melinda, on the other hand, walked over to the flour jar and got straight to work.

"You better get some rest," she said, not looking up. "It's been a long day." I nodded a little. "And I bet it'll only get worse tomorrow. God, I am so fricken' tired! I wish I could sleep!" As I trudged off to my room I was caught by her words. Suddenly, a question I had not truly thought about before came to mind.

"Melinda," I ventured, "What time period are you from?" She immediately stopped kneading her dough and looked at me with a strange emotion in her eyes.

"Around your time," she answered quietly, "maybe a few years before. I lived in the Midwest. St. Louis, Missouri, actually. Gate Way to the West?" I shook my head indicating that it didn't ring a bell. She nodded and went back to work. "That's the same with most people. Actually, by modern day car it's only a few hours south of here. We should check it out sometime." We stood there, silent, unmoving, for a long time. After some while, Melinda slowly began to knead her bread and I slouched off into my room.

I lazily removed my garments and collapsed on the bed in the littlest bits of undergarments on, over the sheets. I sighed as I drifted into another restless sleep.

This night the dreams were not of werewolves or weddings or anything like that. It was just a night of repeatedly reliving the night I was taken and how badly Edward had wanted to stay with me. How I should have listened.

"It's my fault," I whispered in my sleep as a tear rolled down my cheek.

The next morning was cold and groggy. A thin layer of ice frosted over my tiny window and I had to light my stub of a candle for light and warmth. Considering how hot it had been just days before, I had a kind of weather whip lash.

"I hate the Midwest," I mumbled, shrugging on a hand knit shawl Melinda had laid out for me. As I walked into the kitchen shivering, I was hit by a blast of hot air from the bread oven.

"Oh, I am never leaving this room again!" I sighed with glee, smearing a brioche with lemon curd. Just then Melinda hastily walked in, drying her hands on her apron.

"Well you had better. I hear Edward isn't doing to well." The food caught in my throat. I heaved air for a moment before managing to spit the wad of carbs out, grab my skirts, and sprint out the door.

When I reached the Mason manor, Jasper (butler) was just locking up the door and posting a sign in the center of it:

**Quarantine: Occupants evacuated due to Spanish Influenza**

I read the sign in a rush.

"Evacuated," I cried, "Where? Jasper, Jasper where are they?" Jasper looked at me for a moment and said blandly,

"City hospital. Go there and ask for Doctor…"

"Carlisle!" And I took off.

"I believe he prefers Doctor Cullen," the middle aged man called after me. I didn't listen. I didn't have the time. _Find Edward. See him one last time. _I sprinted all the way through the town until I reached the hospital.

At the counter I stood for a moment, gripping the counter fiercely as I gasped for air. Luckily, the dainty nurse didn't seem to believe that there was anything wrong with me and gave me a moment. When I finally straightened up and composed myself she asked,

"May I help you?" in a stiff voice.

"Er, yes. I would like to see Edward Mason. I believe he is one of…"

"Doctor Cullen's patients, yes. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's a quarantine area."

"Quarantine? Where on Earth is that." Stupidly, the nurse answered,

"Oh, just down the hall. Big doors." Before she could realize her mistake, I ditched the nurse and hiked up my skirts as I dashed to the quarantine area.

I couldn't even start to guess where Edward's room would be in that place. There were doors every couple of feet on both walls. Then, at the end of the hall, there was a fork and even more doors. I was just about to lunge into the first room and begin searching when a drop dead gorgeous blonde doctor emerged for one of the near by rooms flipping through a patient chart.

"Carlisle!" I screeched. Carlisle looked up, curious as to who was calling his name, and from the look on his face he thought I was from the psych ward. Composing himself he responded.

"Actually, it's Doctor Cullen, and you're not allowed to be here, Miss."

"Carlisle, please! I need to see Edward Cull…Mason…" Carlisle's eyes filled with fear. He must have been considering it but he hadn't decided. I knew how to really get him to listen. Knowing he would hear, I whispered, "I know what you are, and I need your help." He nodded gravely, sheer terror playing across his face. Finally, he composed himself and led me to Edward and his mother.

"Follow me." There Edward lay, in a bed beside his mother's. They no longer had the spots, but they were clearly suffering and were unconscious. I knelt down beside Edward.

"How long has he been unconscious?" I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Almost a day." Carlisle's voice was smooth and even. I nodded as tears flowed down my cheeks. With trembling fingers I brushed the matted copper hair from Edward's brow and gently kissed his lips.

"I don' think that's a very good…"

"I don't care!" I yelled, leaping to my feet and turning on Carlisle. "I don't care if I live or die! I just want to see him one last time." Carlisle was about to speak when we heard a kind of croaking noise from the direction of Edward's mother. I fell, sitting, into the bed in shock as her eyes opened dangerously wide and she began to speak to Carlisle in a forceful, yet hoarse voice.

"Save him!" He looked down at her with affection like that of a father and gently took her hand.

"I'll do everything in my power." I saw her hand tighten around Carlisle's.

"You must. You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." She stared hard at him for a moment before once again relapsing into unconsciousness.

Carlisle turned to me with such fear in his eyes I could not imagine. It seemed that the prospect of changing another was terrifying and unbearable. He looked as if he wanted me to respond. I opened my mouth but no words would come out at first. I slowly began to stroke Edward's fiery flesh as I searched for words.

"Do it," my voice was soft as my throat was too constrained with grief to manage much more. "I swear it will be the greatest decision you ever make." I finally swept my gaze from Edward onto him. "For both of us." He nodded unsurely. By the next hour, they were all three gone.


	14. Favorite Year

**Melinda's POV**

All night I worked in the kitchen restlessly. I had no choice, lacking the ability to sleep and all, but baking always helped me clear my head. Poor Bella. With Croy still alive, I had to get her home even faster. I was out selling on the streets before the suns golden rays even touched my shoulders. I was just leaving my usual hotspot when I noticed the Mason butler walking out of the Apothecary.

"Jasper! Jasper, what are you doing here?" he took off his hat and bowed before answering in an exasperated tone.

"Master Edward and his mother are not well. I fear that they will be in the hands of God before the day is out." My basket dropped and bread spilled everywhere. "Oh my, allow me to assist you," Jasper prepared to kneel down and help me but I stopped him and speedily gathered my dropped merchandise.

"No, no, I'm just fine. Please, just go home and care to the Masons." He nodded and without further prompting boarded his fine ride. I waited for him to be out of sight before dumping my basket into the nearest garbage can and bolted for the cottage.

I rushed into the kitchen to find Bella leisurely munching on a brioche.

"I am never leaving this room again!" She sighed, referring to the heat caused by the oven.

"Well you had better," I said urgently, "I hear Edward isn't doing too well." Bella choked for a moment before dashing out of the room. I could feel the gust of wind left from her exit a moment later as I stood there. I sighed in relief.

"I hope she gets to see him." Then it was decided: Bella could wait no longer. She needed to get home and _fast._ I looked around the room one last time. The house couldn't very well burn down while I was away so I took an old pale of water and doused the flame in the bread oven. I puttered for a moment, a very quick one, really. (Super speed rocks) Then, finally comfortable, I dragged one of the chairs to the center of the room, where there was most space. I sat down and closed my eyes. _Okay, now how does Croy do this? _I relaxed and let my body go limp. I shut my eyes tighter and tried to imagine where it was we had first gotten Bella. _Damn it Kora! How could you force me to go but leave me with no memory of it!_ After a while of nothing, I become frustrated.

"Damn it! Come on!" I fumed then with a smack it came to me: a great white house in the middle of a forest. Forks, Washington, 2008. No sooner had I thought it than I was standing in the middle of a spacious family room with a solid wall of window and a piano in a corner.

"Sweet, I actually did it!" The next thing I knew I was pinned down by three vampires, and a fourth towered above me. In a stern, smooth voice, he asked,

"Who are you? How did you get here?" At first I was a little in shock but soon I recognized him.

"Doctor Cullen!"

"Yes," his tone had no emotion. I tried to clarify.

"It's me, Melinda Bower. Remember? I provided bread at the Chicago Hospital in 1918!" Carlisle's brow wrinkled as he scrutinized my face and it finally clicked.

"Of course: Melinda! Esme, Alice, Jasper, it's alright, let her go." They obeyed and backed off, they were obviously still wary of me.

"Carlisle," said a small woman next to him in a quiet voice, "You know this girl?"

"Yes, yes," he exclaimed cheerfully, "She lived in a bake house with her… 'Niece.'" Carlisle's expression became strange. "Of course, she was human so she wasn't actually your niece was she?" I shook my vigorously. "No," Carlisle mused, "No, she was quite extraordinary. She knew about…us…and she greatly affected me." It took me a moment to understand why Carlisle was being so serious suddenly. Finally I gasped,

"Oh my god! You remember her! You actually remember Bella!" As the words left my mouth a figure dashed down the stairs in a mad rage.

"That's it!" he roared, "Who said it? Who said her name?" I just gaped at Edward as he fumed and the Cullens just pointed at me in blame. His eyes swerved to my face and he became even angrier, though his voice dropped to a quiet, deadly level.

"You- you were one of the ones that took her!" He lunged for me but one of the Cullens, a second male, held him back as I pulled back in fear.

"Edward," Carlisle commanded, "Get a hold of yourself! I see that she took Bella, but I believe that she helped her too!"

"Carlisle, are you mad?" the boy struggled to restrain the squirming Edward.

"Edward, don't you recognize this woman? She worked in Chicago the year I changed you!"

"It's true," my voice was high with fear as one of Edward's claw-like hands barely missed decapitating me. "I-I took care of Bella there!" Edward's eyes became like saucers and his body went limp. Rubbing as my throat where he had grazed it I continued, "Croy, the man who ordered for Bella's capture, took Bella to Chicago, not knowing you were there. I never approved of his methods of capturing girls and turning them into his immortal sex toys," he flinched, "so I protected her. For about two months Bella worked with me and, well,"

"Met me…" Edward concluded, not really seeming to be in the room with us. The boy released Edward who stumbled for a moment and looked at me with dazed eyes.

"She's alive?" he whispered. With a wide grin I breathed,

"She's alive!" A weak smile inched at the corners of Edward's mouth. "I can take you to her," I said gently.

"She's alive," he repeated. I felt as if my whole body were beaming with light.

"Road trip anyone?" I chirped. Edward looked ecstatic and was at my side in a second.

"Come on!" he urged everyone. One of the girls looked up stairs uneasily.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. The girl bit her lip.

"Edward," she said quietly, "we can't very well leave him." Edward's face dropped.

"Of course, of course not." He hit himself on the forehead with the ball of his palm. "Oh, God what was I thinking. Can you just take me?"

"I could, but I think it would really help her to see all of you." They nodded understandingly. Suddenly Edward shot to his feet.

"And that includes Emmett!" In a flash he was gone and after a minute of standing in an uncomfortable silence, with all the Cullens looking very unsure, he returned with a sulking, very buff man. I assumed this was Emmett. His black T-shirt was tight against his skin and defined every muscle. His jeans were black and made to look washed out at the knees. His eyes were a little dark in color, but I suspected he'd be fine.

"I'm Melinda," I offered my hand, "I am hoping to take you to go get Bella." My tone was gentle and he seemed to consider my hand before taking it.

"Emmett Cullen. Why couldn't you bring her here?" His face was so grave and serious; it just didn't seem to fit him somehow. I pondered that for a moment.

"Well, for one thing, I didn't want to shock her too much, you know? Let it sink in," for some reason, at Emmett's question all the Cullens seemed wary of me. I figured that it was the first time most of them had considered the question. They still didn't trust me. "Also, I don't like using my powers with Bella too much. You know, it's just…weird." They nodded a little. Oh yeah, they knew. "So, now that we've taken care of the interrogation, are you guys coming or not?"

The boy who had held Edward back piped up,

"How do we know that you're not just taking us somewhere dangerous as opposed to where Bell really is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, seriously, you guys really aren't worth the trouble, so get off your freaking pedestal, okay? Plus, do you really want to risk missing a chance to see Bella? That did it for them and they all huddled a bit closer, though Emmett eyed me skeptically and kept his arms across his chest.

"Okay, now I haven't done this in a group before, so, bare with me!" I closed my eyes and focused on the little cottage, just a few minutes before Bella would come home from the hospital. I took a deep breath and as I let it out I could feel at we traveled through the strange tunnel of time and space. The next thing I knew, we all abruptly clattered into the kitchen.

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping happily. "I did it, I did it. Stir the pot! Stir the pot!" I sang. After my happy moment passed, I became serious.

"Okay. Now I don't want this to sound like a bad surprise birthday or anything, but for the sake of shock and such, I kinda want you guys to stay inconspicuous when she comes in. Let me break it down for her, and then come in. It'll be fine, just take a few extra minutes." Just then we could hear sniffling and clumsy steps on the road coming to the house.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, making as if to run for her. I caught his arm and stopped him.

"Nuh-uh, pucker lips! Do what I told you! Into the little room, now!" Still a little skeptical, they did as instructed.

**Edward's POV:**

As we were all huddled into that ridiculous room, I couldn't help but be filled with joy.

"I've missed her so much," I said, dropping onto the bed to sit beside Alice.

"I know," she rubbed my shoulder.

"This room smells like her doesn't it? It's crazy!"

"Yeah," Jasper laughed, "I was just noticing it. How long did they say she had been here?"

"Two months," we all chorused. Among all our voices I picked out Emmett's with ease. It was dark and miserable. I knew what it felt like when your soul mate is dead, or at least when you think they're dead.

"Emmett," at my voice he looked up from the ground, his expression so dark it was almost angry, "You okay?" He nodded and in a subtle tone added,

"It'll be good to see Bella again." I smiled slightly and nodded. Just then we heard the front door open and close. We held our breath as we heard Bella's sobs. I wanted so to go comfort her, but I remembered my instructions. The girl was right. It would be too much if we just appeared. I listened still, on the edge of my seat.

"How's Edward?" Melinda's comforting tone came easily through the door. Totally forgetting all I had been told, Melinda's reference to me took me completely of guard, as did Bella's uncontrollable sobbing in response. I could feel my still heart aching.

"Sh, sh, it's okay," Melinda comforted. Bella gave a snuffle and tried to elaborate.

"Carlisle," we all shot glances at Carlisle who just shrugged, "Carlisle just took him to his place. I bet he'll be changed by…" A terrible sob cut her off. "Oh God, I just miss him so much!" before Melinda could even start her introduction, I could stand it no more and burst into the room, the door practically slamming into the wall.

"Bella it's alright! I'm here!" I couldn't help but grin. Melinda rolled her eyes dramatically as if to say, "Well there goes my plan!" Bella, on the other hand, just stood motionless for a moment, her eyes wide. Her eyes were red from crying but the tears ceased immediately. Like a zombie, she shuffled towards me, one hand raised towards my face. It was a little unsettling, but I was so happy to see her. Yes, the ridiculous skirts were a bit odd, but it was Bella! Finally, she reached me and her soft hand touched my cold cheek. I raised one hand slowly and put it over hers on my cheek. She seemed happy for a moment before her face lost all emotion and she barely whispered,

"Fuck," after that, she passed out in my arms.

* * *

**_Well, Bella's Breaths R Numbered, i hope that you and everyone see the kind of romance thing I'm hinting here. I haven't decided if they'll just be friends or become serious but please tell me your opinion or if you have any questions, let me kno by review or PM._**


	15. Note:

**_Hey yall, sorry this isn't a real chapter but...well... I can't continue really until I know what you guys think about Melinda and you-know-who. I know, i know, I'm a mean ass, but I need to know! Should they hook up or what? Hmmm??? Tell me! I'm freakin out!_**

**_Sry, but as this story continues, there are going t be quite a few things I will need your opinions on so, real chapters may become overwhelmed by surveys. I could just post them on my profile but no one reads that stuff. Any ways, If you ever have anythign to say, review or PM. _**

****

_**ThanxD-G-G**_


	16. Sugar Hill sorta

**Bella's POV**

I had a wonderful dream that Edward had come to save me. I dreamt that just as he was changed, the future Edward came to me to whisk me home. But it was only a dream. I knew that. How could it be otherwise? Edward could not time travel.

The worst part was that the dream never ended. When I believed I was awake, it was not so. I was resting in his arms in that room. He saw me wake and ran a hand over my forehead.

"Morning, love." As happy as I was, I couldn't stand to be in this illusion and hurt myself anymore. I rolled over and moaned.

"When will I just wake up?" He laughed a little at that and in a humored tone asked,

"Why are you always so sure that I'm an apparition?" I looked at this beautiful demon from the corner of my eye before rolling over to sit up and face him

"Because, you're too good to be true. There's no way you could actually be here." His smile softened.

"Well obviously there is or I wouldn't be here."

"See: there's the problem." Then Melinda walked in, a broad grin playing across her face.

"Look whose up! You two getting along well?"

"She doesn't believe I'm actually here," the Edward said in a peculiar tone. Melinda looked at me with a ridiculous, accusing expression.

"It's just not possible." I explained stubbornly.

"Oh? It's also not possible for vampires and werewolves to exist. It's also not possible for a human and a vampire to be madly in love. Bella, I would think after years in this crazy world you would know: it's all possible." She walked over and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "He's real." I felt as tears filled my eyes though I couldn't quite distinguish why. Finally, with a sob, I fell into his arms at last.

"Oh my God, oh, I missed you so much!" I cried. Edward held me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"I know, I know, me too."

Later on, as the sun rose high into the sky, I sat on Edward's lap in the no longer so toasty kitchen as the fire was still out.

"So, how long have I been gone?" Edward sucked in a great breath.

"About a year," we both grimaced.

"A year? No way." Edward nodded.

"Maybe a bit less."

"Hey Melinda," I shouted to her position where she surveyed the room smugly, "work on your aim!" We chuckled at the remark and Edward pressed his lips against mine the littlest bit. I sighed in contempt and put my head on his shoulder.

"Never leave me alone again." He stroked my hair gently.

"Never."

**Melinda's POV**

I walked to the center of the room directly in front of the empty oven with my arms crossed across my chest. It was nice seeing everyone together and happy. Bella wasn't quite ready to go home yet, it seemed. I think she was afraid that when she did she would finally wake up and discover that this was all some wonderful dream.

There she sat, in our usual seats, on the lap of the love of her life, both of them reliving the past events from their own point of view. Every once in a while Edward's head would tip back as he let out a great laugh and held her tighter. Sometimes they would just stop talking and stare at each other, which eventually led into gentle kisses.

Outside, by the wood pile, Alice and Jasper stood giggling and talking. You could here her musical little laugh from miles away. Sometimes we would here the clattering of wood followed by the hysterical laughing of Alice and Jasper as they made out fervently behind it.

In front of the only window beside the door, Carlisle and Esme stood, happy just to be standing beside each other, hand in hand. I don't know what it was that made everyone so happy and loving, but there was something about this morning. I smiled sadly to myself.

"Stalker much?" I whirled around to see Emmett dwelling in the shadows. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"So I've noticed. Why so jumpy?" I chewed my cheek as I prepared to answer. He was just so angry and dark, it didn't seem right. The heir about him was just so relaxed and loving but it seemed soured by his dark expression. I changed my mind from answering his question.

"How did she die?" I asked timidly. The small smile I had noted crawling across Emmett's features evaporated.

"War." Was all he would say and then he looked way.

"Werewolves?" He looked at me inquiring where I had learned this. I shrugged.

"Bella talks in her sleep. I figured this war you speak of is the same that she does." He nodded solemnly.

"Ah, yes, the many odd flaws of Bella Swan," we laughed a bit but then became serious once more.

"How long has it been?" I asked to break the silence.

"About four years." I nodded in understanding.

"I was engaged once. Yep, but Croy came and whisked me away. We didn't know about vampires and all that stuff so it was absolutely terrible."

"How long has it been for you?"

"I don't know," I said sadly. Emmett eyed me in confusion so I explained. "After time traveling for long enough it all kind of becomes hard to distinguish time itself." He nodded. "It's still hard though, you know?" We just stood beside each other in a personal silence. I, for some reason, felt comfortable talking to this stranger and wanted him to be able to relate to me.

Suddenly, the room became deathly quiet. I looked around hastily and not a single thing was in motion. Edward and Bella were stuck kissing romantically. A large amount of logs were frozen as they toppled down. Esme and Carlisle were carefully looking at Emmett and I, which made me feel super awkward.

Just as I attempted unfreezing everything, knowing what was to come, Croy popped into the center of the room. He looked at me smugly and then looked around and his expression changed to extremley worn out.

"Oh, come on, Millie! You brought all of them? The lover I can take but dear God: all of them?"

"Sor-ry," I scoffed, "but I wasn't exactly doing this for your convenience." With that I snapped but to my dismay, only one person unfroze: Emmett. He hadn't been doing much so he just looked up to see Croy standing there and got seriously pissed.

"What the fuck?" he screamed. "You played us! You brought him here, didn't you?"

"Ugh, no, I did not bring him here. He came, froze the room with his power, and when I tried reversing it," I gestured to Emmett with my hands, "you happened." Croy kind of giggled to himself menacingly.

"Oooh, I wonder why only this young chap unfroze? Has Millie got a crush? Oh, how precious!" Emmett wouldn't let it get to him and just followed Croy with his eyes as he paced around us.

"Croy shut up!" I cried in rage. Suddenly Edward burst into motion and pulled away from the unmoving Bella, a little flustered.

"What in the…"

"Edward, just protect Bella!" Croy whirled around to see Edward just as he took a protective stance in front of Bella. A little more in control now, I unfroze Bella. Then I did the same with Carlisle and Esme. Croy spun on his heel to face each of his new opponents as they unfroze one by one. I subtly unfroze Alice and Jasper and the logs clattered to the floor. Esme was immediately out there and brought them in an instant.

Croy looked absolutely panicked and distraught, but only for a moment. In a second fear flashed to humor as he laughed maniacally, though no one could tell why, but we soon found out.

Out of the blue, _another_ Croy grabbed Alice and disappeared. The original Croy's smile widened. Three came and took Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper at the same time. One of the Croy's left a right arm removed by Jasper. The next thing I knew, two were beside me on Emmett, clawing at him so that they could get a good enough hold on him and take him away, too.

"No!" I leapt forward to tear at one but was dragged off by another Croy. Whether it was the original or another new one, I couldn't tell. Desperate, I tried to tap into Kora's power. I only managed to get the one off of me, but the others would not cease on Emmett.

"Melinda," Edward cried across the room form where he held Bella protectively, "How can there be so many?" As Emmett and I did out best to destroy the Croys, which was going pretty well, I did my best to answer.

"Well, (rip) Croy seems to have (grunt) rallied up (duck) rallied up every Croy from every time period he could (scream) get to. (rip, rip, snarl) He must have told them all to (destroy) come to this exact point and place in time and get you guys."

"What? They can all co-exist?"

"You're co-existing with yourself, aren't ya?" After that we were silent as Emmett and I did our best to destroy the army of bastards.

**Bella's POV**

Melinda and Emmett were making good work of the increasing number of Croys attacking. Soon there would be no more and the only one not attacking was the original one which seemed to be in a mind-control-induced daze. I was happy that out of all place's I could be, I was in the safest place in the love of my life's arms. Edward was tense and un-breathing beside me, but I knew we could get through this.

Abruptly, though, I was pulled form Edward's arms before a soul could notice.

"No! Edward!" I cried just as he saw me writhing in the steel grasp of Croy.

"Bella!" the room rang with cries of my name as Edward ran to me and attempted to pry me from my captor's arms. I could still feel his finger tips as I was teleported to a strange dark room.

It was dark and dank, smelling of mold and death. The only sound was water dripping somewhere and my cries as they echoed against the cold stone. Croy still held me, holding on to each hand as they were crossed over my chest (extremely weird and uncomfortable.)

"I thought I pulled off a rather nice trick back there, don't you," I didn't talk you him but stayed as silent as possible as hot tears flowed from my eyes. "Hm," he smiled a little, "in fact, I thought it was so good, it was nearly award winning. And now," he whispered in a terrible, hoarse tone, "I want my prize."

I cringed as I felt his dry tongue run along my neck and behind my ear. Then he stopped, and he made this strange sound like a dieing animal. I became terrified, unsure of what was happening when it became all too clear. I could hear a wonderful ripping sound from behind me and Croy fell to the ground in two. ( his left side fell to one side, his right to the other.) I turned around and beheld a fuming Edward, his eyes nearly black with rage. I smiled and sighed in relief. Beside him was Melinda who must have transported him, along with Emmett clinging to the rest of his family with a proud, enormous grin on his face.

"Well this has been a productive day!" he said happily as Edward proceeded to destroy every last bit of Croy. Words couldn't describe the joy coursing through my veins at the sight of the Cullens, the sight of _my family _the way they were supposed to be.

* * *

_**Okily dokes, folks! Here it is! **__**The second to last chapter**__**, I should think. If this bums you out like crazy, then come see me about the sequel. I only want it if you do, so review or PM. I love to write for y'all!**_


	17. Ever Ever After

**Melinda's POV:**

A tiny house full of people who don't sleep can get kind of crowded. That night we wall went hunting, leaving Edward to care for Bella. When we returned we stayed and he went out for about an hour. He managed through the night but I bet he would be starving by the time we got home.

By morning I didn't know where anyone was nor did I care. I sat on the outside window sill and watched as the golden rays of sun broke through the trees that surrounded the little hut. Closing my eyes I breathed in a deep breath of the wet morning air. The enhanced sense of smell was my favorite part of being a vampire on mornings like this. I could almost taste the sweet dew on the back of my tongue. The leaves were wet and crisp and the sunlight itself as it streamed through breaks in the canopy and filtered through the dust of the woods seemed to have its own unique scent.

I was so lost in the beauty of the morning I almost jumped when I opened my eyes to find Emmett standing quietly beside me looking out. He didn't seem like he intended to talk. He just stared, leaning against the stucco wall. We both took in a deep breath and just continued to stare out at the world. Since yesterday's thrill of destroying Croy and saving his family, Emmett seemed a little lighter, but still dark. I started laughing to myself abruptly and Emmett smiled slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a little laugh.

"And you call me a stalker? You're freaking everywhere!" I doubled over in little fits of laughter.

"It's not that funny," but I could tell he was holding back.

"Exactly! Oh God, what the frick is wrong with me?" I covered my face as I continued to fight for control. It took me a while but I finally gained control and we just sat there for a moment staring, smiling.

"That was seriously weird." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up," I punched him playful.

"Ouch!"

"Oh please," I fixed some stray hair behind my ear, "that didn't hurt." He didn't answer but stared at me with a subtle smile on his lips. I tried to ignore it but just kept staring out. I surreptitiously kept glancing at him from the corner of my eye and his stare didn't waver after a moment I snapped to stare at him.

"What? What, what are you staring at?" He just shook his head and fixed the same stray hair behind my ear. He was so tall but I was so average, it seemed so strange standing in his presence. As he brought his hand away from my face I grabbed it. In comparison, my hand looked so petite. I just held his hand for a long moment. Neither of us would dare do anything more. We weren't ready, but it was comforting to have someone else's hand in my own.

"Hey Melinda," Edward burst our bubble as he trotted out, obviously ignoring what I'm sure he knew was running through our heads. "Bella's packing up, are you ready yet?" I stared, flabbergasted and dropped Emmett's hand quickly. Edward pretended to take no notice.

"Er, oh, yeah… Just let me… Yeah I'm ready. I don't own anything." I laughed nervously and did my best to answer without sounding like a complete idiot. Edward nodded.

"Great. Oh, and thanks a ton." I nodded fervently. Thankfully, perhaps out of kindness, Edward went back inside without mentioning anything about what he walked in on. As if on cue, the rest of the Cullens walked in, apparently from yet another hunting trip or…something. It was then that Edward declared.

"Oh, and would you two mind not thinking about each other so much? It's making me dizzy." Emmett and I tensed and I'm sure that had I been human, I would have blushed crazily.

**Bella's POV**

I was so glad to be going home as the clock in my little room rang Ten O' clock. I had changed into the clothes I had originally arrived in and didn't need to do much else. Melinda seemed uneasy to leave but I couldn't understand why. When questioned she just said,

"It just makes me feel safe, that's all," which was strange because it had the opposite effect on me!

"Ready everyone?" Melinda announced with a clap. I held on tight to Edward as we all huddled around Melinda. Alice and Jasper hugged close. Esme and Carlisle held each other, one arm hooked around the other's waist. Very cute, very dignified. I figured that I would look over to see Emmett sulking on his own but when I did look over, his face was relaxed and as my eyes trailed along his arm down to his hand, I saw one finger looped around the finger of Melinda as she closed her eyes, smiled, and finally took me home.

* * *

**_It's over, everyone! I know, I k now, super short and crappy ending, but that's it! Want more Bella, Eddie, Melinda, and the rest of the gang? Just wait for my sequel, hoprefully published by the end of the week! Let me know what you think and tell all your friends about me. Please and Thankyou!_ ; )**


	18. Sequel:

**_Fret not my dear fans! The sequel is called: The Worst of Both Worlds._**


End file.
